New Members
by Angel the Brat
Summary: Basically how I think the brats with halos met all their aqquaintences. I only own Angel, Amber, Ashley and Julie. Some language and suggestive in some ways.
1. Sonic Heroes Horns and A's Julie

(I **own nothing but the OCs and the stories. Everyone belongs to their creators)**

How Sonic and friends with new character Horns met Angel, Amber, Ashley and Julie:

It was a sunny Mobius day and Sonic, Tails, Knuckles and Horns were beating Eggman's ass... Again... But that didn't mean the bozo didn't have a trick or two up his sleeve. One of those tricks was sneaking lasers behind the 4 of them.

"Watch out!" came 4 sycronized female voices before the boys were shoved to the ground by four bodies _**just**_ as the lasers fired, missing the boys and their saviors by an inch but destroying Eggass' creation which made him scream the usual and fly off to plot again.

"Wow. Um, thanks for sav- holy cake..." Horns trailed off as his and his friends' rescuers stood and dusted themselves off before turning to them and smiled a bit.

They were four girls. Four gorgeous girls.

They were all petite, had E cup breasts, tiny waists and were a little hippy. Though even with those features the boys found that the most curious things about them was their animalistic features.

There was first, a girl with literally cloud white skin, sharp opal blue eyes that were practically clouded with mischief, freckles sprinkled on her small nose and ever so slightly chubby cheeks, long wavy/curly pitch black hair with hot pink streaks in high pigtails with a pink bow, with black music notes, in front of her right pigtail, small sharp opal blue eyes, two earrings in each ear(the first ones black , the second dark pink) carnation pink and black headphones around her neck, a hot pink midriff tank top, black leather vest, black mini skirt, a lob sided hot pink belt with two pockets on each side,black knee high sneaker boots with two inch thick heels with neon pink laces and fishnet gloves.

Secondly there was a light skinned girl with slightly wavy powder blue hair in a high ponytail that ended at her waist and squared bangs, crayola blue and black headphones around her neck, slightly small and sharpish hazel brown eyes, Egyptian blue midriff t-shirt, loose short Liberty blue jean skirt, medium blue lob sided belt with two pockets on each side, and black ankle boots with one inch thick heels.

The third girl was also light skinned with straight royal purple hair in a low side ponytail-left side- that ended at her belly button and squared bangs, roundish green hazel eyes, thistle purple and black headphones around her neck, a psychedelic purple midriff tank top, loose pearly purple cheerleader-like skirt, mulberry lob sided belt with two pockets on each side, and mardi gras ballet flats with straps.

The last was yet another light skinned girl with straight blond hair going to her waist, squared bangs with a light purple headband, same color purple midriff shirt that had sleeves that went to her elbows, purplish blue short skirt, bluebell blue lob sided belt with two pockets on each side, and dark purple sneakers.

They also each had cat ears and tails that matched their hair colors.

"No prob, but maybe next time you should have someone watching your backs." This was told to them by the blond haired girl.

The boys were still too gobsmacked to talk

" 'Ello? You okay ere? 'Ello?" The black haired girl spoke with a noticeable British accent.

No answer.

"Hey, do you need to go to the doctors?" The blue girl questioned.

"Hello? You need to go to the hospital? Hello?" It was the purple girl's turn to fuss over them. They noticed she had a slight accent that they couldn't place.

The girls were getting pissed off now.

The black and pink one snapped first.

"WAKE THE FUCK UP!" She shrieked eyes and hair lighting on fire.

Good news- they snapped out of it.

Bad news- they were so scared they almost wet their pants.

The purplenette and blond held their friend's arms to keep her back as the bluenette anime sweat dropped and smacked her forehead with the palm of her hand a few times, clearly annoyed by her friend's violent antics.

"Angel! Have you seriously forgotten that we're (unfortunatly) not supposed to threaten and/or scare them but instead help them!?" The bluenette questioned in a whisper. It seemed to calm her down.

"*cough**cough* Sorry bout that. Sometimes I can have quite a temper, but in complete fairness I just want to make sure you were okay. So are you?" Angel asked, brushing black and pink hair behind her double pierced left ear.

"Y-yeah we're o-okay, t-thanks, um..." Knuckles trailed off.

"Oh yeah you don't our names, duh!" The purplenette smacked her forehead before pointing to herself. "I'm Ashley Kaitlynn Blanchard." Angel went next, "i'm Angel Haley Heavens, though thanks to Amber you may already know my first name. I'm also the leader" The bluenette (Amber) came forward, "I'm Amber Adare Garner" Lastly it was the blonde girls turn. "Hello," she said with a gigantic smile plastered on her face, "I'm Julie Sirr. It's nice too meet you."

Sonic spoke first.

"N-nice too-o meet you too, I'm Son-" He was interrupted by Angel.

"You guys are heroes. We know who you are Sonic Hedgehog.." She nodded to him and continued to the red echidna, "Knuckles Echidna..", to the two tailed fox, "Miles 'Tails' Prower.." and finally the friendly demon, "and Horns Devon."

There was a bit of awkward silence.

So Ashley decided to break it.

"Well, we'll see you around. I guess..."

With that they walked away, leaving the boys standing there like complete idiots...

(2 Weeks Later)

The boys could still not stop thinking about those girls, even after 2 weeks of not seeing them and they could still remember practically every detail bout them.

Anyway today they were going to Kawaii Cafe, a new speedy restaurant that was sort of based off a cosplay cafe you sometimes see in Anime and Japan and the waiters and waitresses are on roller blades.

They were seated in a few minutes and were told their waitress would be with them in a few moments. Sure enough she was there in moments but it wasn't her timing that was surprising...

"Julie!" Horns exclaimed, utterly surprised.

There stood Julie Sirr, one of the girls who had saved them -Horns too be exact- wearing her straight blond hair in twin low ponytails, bangs held back by her purple headband that was placed a little in front of her ears, tail flicking back and forth excitedly, blueish-purple dress that had a sort of small hoop skirt that went to a little above her knees with a blue ruffled apron in front, and finally blue skates with purple wheels.

Julie just smiled brightly before yelling over her shoulders, "Hey girls, c'mere!"

In a moment the rest were by her side, all dressed similarly to Julie.

Angel had her hair the in two buns at the top of her head with hair coming out from them (like Sailor Moon's hair but pure black and streaked with pink), her bow was still in the same place, her cat tail flickered as well, she had a light pink version of the earlier mentioned dress with a black ruffled apron in front, and finally black skates with pink wheels. Her headphones had not budged.

Amber's hair rested in a low half ponytail, cat tail flickered slightly, a light blue version of the earlier mentioned dress with a darker blue ruffled apron in front, and finally blue skates with navy blue wheels.

Lastly, Ashley's hair was in a low ponytail, cat tail happily going back and forth, a light purple version of the earlier mentioned dress with a darker purple ruffled apron in front, and finally purple skates with dark purple wheels.

"Oh, 'ello. didn't expect you here, 'ow are you?" Angel asked

"We're fi-"

Hey! you with the long black and pink hair and big rack! Stop chatting and take my order!" A boy that looked like the green spiked, blue eyed version of Sonic.

"Excuse me sir but maybe I will if you stop being so rude" The girl politely seethed through her teeth.

"Yeah, yeah now take my order and maybe I'll give you a reward..." he, said slyly wiggling his eyebrows.

At this Angel blushed hard and was just about ready too shriek at him that that was extreamly inapproprite...

That is until Sonic stood up almost knocking the table over and stormed over to the boy.

"Listen up Scourge! You better leave Angel alone or else it will be ugly." Sonic yelled picking Scourge up by his forest green shirt and black leather jacket and shaking him a bit.

Scourge just smirked and took Sonic's fist off of his shirt which he then smoothed out.

"Yes cause I'm scared of a wimp like you. So anyway as I was saying, babe-"

He was cut off by a punch to the cheek. A hard one.

"Don't you ever talk to Angel like that again! Get out of here now!"

With that Scourge rushed out holding his cheek.

"Thanks Sonic that was so nice too stick up for me. We should hang out."

With that Angel gave him a cheek kiss, winked and walked away from Sonic.

(And that is how Angel, Amber, Ashley and Julie met Sonic, Tails, Knuckles and Horns).


	2. Babylon Rouges

I own nothing but the plot

* * *

(How Jet and Storm met Wave)

Bystander turned toward the sudden police sirens following a cackling green hawk holding a huge ass diamond and grey albatross, both on extreme gears. The chase went on for at least 15 more minutes before the duo made a sharp turn into the forest watching as the police cars zoomed by, completely unaware the birds they were pursuing were no longer being pursued by them.

"Ha! That was freaking awesome! am I right Storm?" 16 year old Jettison Hawkington or Jet the Hawk stated throwing the diamond up and catching it a few times before he and Storm got back on their boards to ride slowly back to their airship.

"Haw Haw! Yeah boss! super awesome!" 20 year old Storm Albertson or Storm the Albatross agreed nodding his head happily.

A few minutes later Jet saw a flash of purple and white so he stopped which caused Storm too stop, both were confused for different reasons.

"Hey boss?" Storm questioned, "you alright?" Jet just nodded turning to his friend. "Yeah, just thought I saw something is all..."

After another few minutes Jet and Storm saw yet another flash.

"B-boss d-did you see that?" Storm stuttered as he and Jet stood back to back, gears in hands.

"Yeah. I did...", "T-think someone is out there?", "Yeah but only one way to find out for real."

With that Jet cupped his hand around his beak and yelled, "Hey we know your out there so you may as well come out!"

A mysterious female voice responded from above.

"First off, you two don't know shit and second off, you're disturbing my 'me time'."

The duo looked up but saw nothing but trees, leaves, and sky.

"Where are you?" Storm questioned gently assuming the person pursuing was just shy.

"Right here..." the voice whispered in the boys' ears making them whip around only too see a small swallow girl-bout 17- standing at least 15 feet away. The swallow girl had large half-lidded dark blue eyes that were framed by very long eyelashes. She also had light purple feathers with her head feathers in two low ponytails that came down to the backs of her knee and ending in with a dark plum ending and a white bandanna and yellowish-orange tinted riding glasses covered the top her head. Around her neck was a necklace with a red orb hanging from it as well as off-white and purple headphones that had a cord coming from them and into white cargo pants that had flames which were paired with a white, cropped tank top and blood red shoes. Lastly she had a violet backpack on with a book called 'Carrie' clutched too her chest.

The girl scowled, "who the bitch are you and what the fuck are you doing here anyway?"

"First off, I'm Jet the Hawk and this is Storm the Albatross and we're the Babylon Rouges. Second, we're just going too pick up our airship a few miles from here. And you are?" Jet smirked walking up and stretching out his right hand too shake, waiting for the girl to recognize him and squeal at 'how hot he was' and ask for an autograph.

The girl frowned and took a few steps back keeping her eyes on both of the males and shrugging, "Sorry never heard of you but you should know my name is Wave. See ya." She stated before walking away leaving the two dumbfounded. Especially Jet, since this was the first time they ever met a pretty and popular looking girl who acted like that Wave girl just did.

"Storm..."

"Yeah boss?"

What just happened?"

A month later and that Wave girl was still in Jet's head. In fact it was almost like he could see her walking into the library across the street carrying a purple extreme gear and-. Wait a minute...

THAT WAS WAVE!

Jet gave a burst of speed a threw the library doors open and rushing too the librarian when he didn't see Wave.

"Can I help you sir?" The kind librarian asked.

"Yeah, I'm looking for this Swallow girl that just walked in? You know, long light purple head feathers with dark purple at the end, large dark blue eyes, and-"

"Oh!" The librarian gasped, "you mean Wave?" Jet nodded quickly. "She's over in the reading section with all the tables."

"Thank you Miss." Jet rushed off and finally found her with her headphones on with her backpack and board next to her while she read 'Frankenstein'.

"Wave!" The hawk said excitedly making Wave look up in shock.

"Jet? What do you want?", "I want too get too know you. You seem interesting." Wave blushed but motioned too the seat beside her before beginnig to talk.

After a few more months Jet offered Wave a spot on the team as a mechanic which she hesitantly accepted.

* * *

(So that is how I think the boys met Wave)


	3. The Smurflings and Sassette

I own nothing

(This is how I think the smurflings and Sassette should've met)

(P.S. Sassette's was not created and smurfs have hair and 5 fingers)

* * *

It was a beautiful day and all of Smurf Village was enjoying it. Well everyone but the Smurflings; Snappy, Slouchy, and Nat.

"This is boring! We've played all our other games and no smurf wants to play smurf ball with us because their too busy with their own game!" Snappy complained, angrily glaring at the adult Smurfs for leaving him and his two best friends out of their fun.

"It's a bummer.", "Yeah we should be be able to play to!" Slouchy and Nat agreed respectively.

"Hello smurflings. What seems too be the trouble?" Papa Smurf questioned, walking over with a few smurfberry baskets in hand.

"There's nothing more for us too smurf 'cause we played all our other games and the adults refuse too play smurf ball with us!" Snappy explained in an upset tone, running a hand through his naturally spiky dirty blonde hair and shaking it a bit.

"Well, maybe you boys wouldn't mind helping me pick smurfberries, would you?" Papa asked smiling when he witnessed the trio perk up and grab three baskets each.

"Smurfaroo! Of course we will Papa!"

With that that the four males made their way into the forest.

After about an hour they arrived at some smurfberry bushes.

After fifteen minutes of picking berries the Smurfs heard a giggle. They looked around but saw nothing but forest and sky so they shrugged it off and continued but about three minutes later they heard the same giggle, this time more clearly and it continued longer so Snappy decided too followed it to a strawberry bush not too far away.

"Aha- What the smurf!" Snappy yelled jumping out and surprising himself and the giggler who was in fact was a little - and extremely thin- smurfettling with pale blue skin, freckles sprinkled over a tiny nose, big orchid purple eyes that were framed by long, dark lashes and long blood red hair in a single braid as well as a light pink head band. She wore a light pink short sleeved, knee length dress paired with a dark cerulean buttoned up cargo vest and matching ballet flats. She also had a book in hand as well as a pink and blue backpack.

When Snappy finally snapped out of his shock he stormed over and yanked the girl up by her arm and dragging her over to his friends and Papa.

"Look what I found." At this the girl scowled and responded in a surprising, yet adorable country accent.

"I'm a who not a what asshole! And BTW I have a fucking name!" She said struggling to get out of his grip.

Papa spoke next, "what is your name little girl?"

"Sassette and please don't call me little."

"Well Sassette, where do you live?" Nat was next.

Sassette turned slightly and pointed to a tall tree with a crude treehouse, "there."

"Why do you live in a tree? Don't you have a family?" Slouchy questioned.

She just shook her head lightly.

The four were saddened by the fact that this little girl didn't have a proper home.

Snappy's grip loosened not going unnoticed by the girl who slipped her arm out and headed towards her tree.

"Why don't you come live with us?!" A voice shouted as she put her foot on the first branch, whipping her head towards them. I was Snappy who had spoken.

"Really? Can I?" She asked hopefully.

"Sure!" Snappy exclaimed, "We have the room!"

"Well only if you insist..", "Of course I do!", "Thank you so much! I'll go get my stuff!"

In a flash she was up the tree.

Nat grabbed Snappy by the shoulders a started shaking him repeatedly, "What was that!?" He yelled, "You invite a stranger into our home without Papa's consent!?"

"Nat, Snappy did the right thing" Papa interjected, "she has nowhere too go and she'd surely die out here."

"But-" Papa gave him a look, "*sigh* yes Papa..."

After a few more minutes of silence Sassette jumped down from her tree holding her small bag on her shoulders.

"Hey guys," she said brightly, skipping over.

"Hey."

With that they started walking towards the village but about a 1/2 an hour later, Snappy noticed Sassette was getting tired...

...So he slowed down, told her to stop and picked her up bridal style with literaly no effort. After a few minutes of weak punches she calmed down and fell asleep.

Everyone was surprised to see Snappy carrying a new smurfette / smurfling home.

"Who is she?"

"What's she doing here?"

Snappy just ignored the questions and walk towards the mess hall and lightly shaking the girl awake.

"Hey Snow White, just stay here and I'll be right back, K?" with a sleepy nod telling him she heard, he jogged too the kitchen and asked Greedy too make a big meal for her.

After an hour of talking and making sure Sassette didn't pass out, Greedy came out with and set down two plates full of food that made her eyes widen and her mouth water, "what's all that?" She asked.

"I noticed you were kind of thin so I asked Greedy too make you a big meal. Didn't expect him too make some for me but oh well." He said handing her a glass of water.

"Wow... Just wow..." Slouchy commented from the window as he, Nat and the rest of the Smurfs watched.

When Sassette and Snappy finished and were full he grabbed her hand and lead her too the bunkhouse he shared with the other smurflings.

Snappy pulled the door open and lead her to his bed which was the only non-bunk and was big enough to fit three people.

"Hey before I go to sleep, do you have a bathroom I can change in?" She questioned.

"You have PJ's?" He questioned.

"Course she replied dumping her backpack's contents on the bed. In it was a raggady smurf doll with red string hair and button eyes, a toothbrush and toothpaste in a little cosmetic bag, a hair brush, shampoo, conditioner, soap, clothing, three books and pj's.

"Right over there." he said, pointing left. She grabbed her pj's, brush, toiletries and cosmetic bag and walked in to the bathroom. With her gone, Snappy threw of his shirt and pants then grabbed the doll and began to examain it, noticing it had Smurfy-Lou stitched onto a mismatched patchwork dress, 'Huh' he thought must be it's name'.

A moment later Sassette came out with her waist length hair down and wearing a soft pink tank top and blue pj shorts. Snappy held the covers up for her while watching 'The Bugs Bunny and Tweety Show' (Yes I gave them TVs, fucking deal with it), allowing her to climb in with a book in hand and Smurfy-Lou tucked in next to her

Snappy noticed she glanced up at the TV a few times before tucking the book under the pillow and settling for watching TV with him, leaning her head on his shoulder.

After a few minutes Snappy heard a few cute, soft snores and looked towards his aquaintance only to find her sound asleep. He chuckled, gently lifting her off and placed her head gently on the pillow before turning the TV off and laying down beside her.

But before he fell asleep he quickly and gently gave her a peck on the lips.

* * *

Hoped you liked and sorry if it's too cheesey


	4. Meet Blossom

In my mind, this'll take place in San Francisco, California and the Rowdys are good guys. Also Blossom is more of a 'I don't fucking give a shit', super smart, sporty, and definatly not boy and/or candy crazy.

I own nothing!

* * *

It was a lovely San Francisco day and the students of Francisco High were waiting anxiously to see what their new classmate looked like. According to their teacher; Mrs. Keane, the girl was from London; England, extremely rich (even way richer than Princess), was very smart, and related to royalty.

A bit after announcements a knock was heard at the door. When Mrs. Keane opened it, the students saw only the principal walk in.

"Hello class. As you may know, we have a new student joining, so I am most pleased to welcome Blossom Akasumi to our school. Come on in dear."

A petite girl walked in and everyone gasped.

She was beautiful!

She had clear, dove white skin; perfectly arched eyebrows that were a little darker than her light orange hair that was in a high ponytail, held up by a smal red ribbon but still going to the backs of her knees. Her round eyes were a unique cotton candy pink that were framed by long dark lashes and soft, plump, pink lips with no make-up; she was also very developed -even though she was 15- with e cups, a tiny waist, and generous hips. She wore a carnation pink, midriff t-shirt with blood red flower petal designs, paired with a blood red skirt that went a little past her thighs as well as black, knee-high sneaker boots with pink and red laces.

Her eyes seemed to scan across the room before they landed on a particular group; Buttercup Matsubara, Bubbles Gotokuji, and the triplets; Brick, Butch, and Boomer JoJo.

"Well I'll leave you to get settled, if you need anything you know where to find me. Good bye." With that the Principal was out the door.

"Okay the, Blossom?" Said girl turned her head, bored as hell look written across her face, "Is there something you want to say before you get seated?" She received a nod from Blossom who then stepped up and faced the class.

"Please don't treat me like a rich girl, a slut, a whore, or even remotely normal. Thank you." she did a small bow and turned to Mrs. Keane. "Can I just take an empty seat or is there somewhere specific?"

"You can just sit in the seat behind Brick JoJo. Brick, raise your hand please."

The boy did as told and everyone watched as Blossom made her way down the aisle and sat down. With that over with Mrs. Keane picked up a stack of tests papers and handed them out. "Now before we start, are there any questions?" Blossom raised her hand. "Yes Blossom?" she said pointing to the pink eyed girl, "wheres my test?" Everyone's mouths dropped.

"Well I didn't think you would want to do it but if your sure..." The girl nodded and Mrs. Keane handed her a paper as well.

About 5 minutes later Blossom, yet again rose her hand, "I'm sorry Blossom but there are no questions."

"But I'm done..."

Students gasped and the teacher fell out of her chair.

"What!? But it hasn't even been a full seven minutes?! How are you already done?!" She yelled, leaping up.

The girl just shrugged.

"Well I guess you could read until everyone else is done..." The girl nodded, grabbed a book and music player with red and pink checkered headphones from her bag.

By the time everyone else had finished, it was lunch.

The group watched as the new girl slung her bag over her shoulder, headphones still on, and walked away.

In the cafeteria everyone was hushed as they watched the young girl make her way to an empty table in the far corner where she slipped a book and a bento box out of her bag and started reading, not before sending a death glare to everyone looking at her.

"Hey guys! Guess what! We got a new girl in our class today and both she and her older sister are from England! Her name is Kasey Akasumi but I forgot what her sisters name is." Their younger genius friend said excitedly.

"Is that her?" Bubbles asked, using her fork to point to a girl around Ken's age with light brown hair in two braided loops, wide tangerine eyes, and porceline skin now sitting in the seat opposite of Blossom who had taken off her headphones, put away her book and was now chatting with her.

"Yeah, well anyway I better get my lunch."

About ten minutes after Ken got his food an arguement was heard from the other side of the room. It was Princess vs. the Akasumi sisters.

"You have to be a part of my enterage!"

"Why the fuck should I/she!"

"'Cause I said so!"

Yeah, well here is what we think of that!"

With that, the two sisters grabbed their food and dumped it on Princess before stalking away angrily as Princess shook some of the bento box's contents off herself while everyone else was just in plain shock that the new girls had the nerve to do something like that.

The rest of the day was somewhat uneventful except for when Blossom opened her locker and cards and flowers fell out unlike Bubbles who was sad all her admirers moved to Blossom.

The next amazing thing that happened was that Blossom beat Buttercup, Butch, and Brick as well as all the best athletes at football (Not american football) which kinda pissed some of them off. Especially Buttercup.

Last, She beat Bubbles and Boomer in art by painting London at night with a bit of a foggy atmosphere. That pissed The blues off a lot.

"I can't believe she beat me. ME! Of all people it was ME! I never want to hang out with her! She can die for all I care!" Buttercup said fuming.

"AGREED!" Bubbles said angrily.

The boys just bit their lips and looked at each other. Sure they were pissed the new girl beat them at practically everything they still thought she deserved a chance.

Unfortunately for Bubbles and Buttercup, when them and the boys got struck, so did Blossom. So now they not only have to hang out with her, but save the city with her to!

* * *

I don't know why but I've just always thought of Bubbles and Buttercup as undercover bitches. Probably because in some PPGZ episodes, it feels like they make fun of Blossom and she has to deal with that shit, unfortunately.


	5. Meet Fanny

I'm assuming this show takes place in cartoon Cleveland so, yeah.

I own no fucking thing.

* * *

It was a stormy day for Gallagher elementary school and everyone was wishing for the rain to clear up for their 1st recess. In a particular 3rd grade class 8 year olds Nigel Uno, Hoagie Gillagan, Kuki Sanban, Wally Beatles, Abby Lincoln, Rachel McKenzie, and Patton Drilovsky were talking before their teacher came back from whatever she was called to the office for.

"Oy! This rain is just plain cruddy!" Wally complained, crossing his orange sleeved arms across his chest. His friends -even optimistic Kuki- agreed with a nod of their heads and complaints of their own.

"Yeah, we were planning on playing kickball!" Patton said angrily.

The teacher chose that moment to walk back in.

"Okay class! We have a surprise for you today!" All kids threw up their hands. "And no it is not a test, homework, and/or a new toy." The hands shot down and the teacher sighed, but continued, "anyway, our surprise is a new student. Everyone meet Fanny Fulbright. She's joining us from Dublin, Ireland."

A 7 year old girl walked in. She had long, really curly -ringlets almost- lava colored hair with bangs that covered her right eye completely and the back in twin low ponytails, eyes that were a lime green with slit like pupils, long eyelashes, perfectly arched eyebrows, and light porcelain skin with lots of freckles. She wore a sleevless, dark emerald green wrap around shirt -that looked almost like a kunoichi would wear- with what looked like a thick piece of carrot orange fabric wrapped around her waist as thick belt as well as tight orange peel colored shorts that reached mid thigh and finally pitch black sneakers with UT orange laces and celery green designs.

A boy with large, round glasses rose his hand.

"yes Jaime?"

"Is her name really Fanny?"

Fanny answered first. "No, I just don't want you to know my real name." Everyone noticed her strong -yet cute- Irish accent.

A thick silence spread through the classroom which the bell interrupted. Thankfully.

All the kids grabbed their lunches and started to eat and talk. All except Fanny who was directed to an empty seat where she opened her green and orange lunch pail to find coddle, grabbed a green sketch book with her name on it and orange pencil case then started drawing while eating.

The earlier mentioned group stared at her, "'ey ya think she needs friends?" Wally questioned to which Kuki responded. "'Course! Everyone needs friends! Lets go!" With that she was out of her seat and headed to Fanny who looked up with a quirked eyebrow and deep frown.

"Hi I'm Kuki and these are my friends Nigel, Hoagie, Wally, Abby, Rachel, and Patton!" She pointed to each respectively and said so in a excited voice so loud and high pitched Fanny winced visibly before saying, "is there something I can help you with?"

"No we just wanted to be your friend!" Kuki replied happily, "my friend?" She questioned, "sorry but I don't want, nor do I need anyone as my friend. 'Sides I already have friends, lots actually." At this the groups eyes widened, "what?" Nigel asked, " but you just got here, how do you already have lots of friends?"Fanny gave a wolfish smirk and replied, "I never said they went here and I didn't say they were even remotely human, now did I?" The group was, yet again, amazed.

Rachel was about to ask a question when out of Fanny's backpack came the black, brown and white head of a ferret. Fanny, looking shocked, picked him up and gently tapped his nose, "Trevo! I told you that you had to stay home from now on! Bad Irish feral ferret! Bad!" the ferret, now known as Trevo squeaked a couple of times before Fanny -who was now completely ignoring the looks the class sent her and well the class actually- responded, "yes but we're no longer in Dublin and I honestly doubt your allowed to bring pets here." More squeaks followed, "what- no- ugh! Fine!" Fanny finally noticed the strange looks,"what? Oh wait, don't tell me... You guys can't speak to animals, am I right?" They all nodded with silence in the air.

The silence, instead of being cut with a knife, was cut by a random girl asking to pet Trevo. When Fanny said yes the other kids walked over, hoping to pet the furry being.

"Hey guys..." Patton said to his group of friends, "yeah?" He looked back to Fanny who looked uncomfortable with so many people around before saying, "I have a feeling that Fanny's going to make life here a little more interesting."

* * *

For -fucking- ever I tell ya!

FYI: If you think it's short fucking deal with 'cause I'm to tired to take any shit!

Thank you


	6. Meet Marlene

I own fucking nothing...

* * *

It was a beautiful New York day and all the people who were interested were at the zoo to see the new animal: An Asian otter.

The penguins watched from their habitat which was across from the otter's new habitat. "Kowalski, status update on the new neighbor!" Said Skipper, the leader penguin.

"Sir! I have found out the otter is a female, she's a young adult like you, me, and Rico. Oh and she should be arriving in 3..2.."

A crate was placed by Alice into the exhibit.

"1."

Alice grabbed her crowbar and opened the crate. As soon as it opened everyone gasp and started cooing, saying things like adorable and awing. Unfortunately for the penguins, they couldn't see.

"Shoot!" Skipper exclaimed, "we'll have to wait till closing time."

After what seemed like forever for Skipper, the zoo finally closed for the night. "Move out- RINGTAIL!" The four birds were surprised to see King Julian, Maurice, and Mort jump in front of them, blocking their path to the otter.

"Ringtail move!" Julian just smiled brightly, nose in the air and said, "ah, but silly flat headed penguin, I am king so I should be a part of this welcoming community thingy for my new subject. So let's be going!" With that Skipper sighed as he, his team and Julian's squad jumped over the wall, landing in a beautiful area that was designed to look a little like a forest with large trees, a cave, a rocky ledge and a small waterfall connecting to a small pool.

"Wow!" They whispered.

"Is someone there?" A female voice asked from the cave. They all froze. "Hello? Is anyone the- Oh sorry didn't notice you." All the young adult males gasped (Not Maurice obviously). There, in front of them was a beautiful otter girl with curves, a big bosom, dark brown fur, a white stomach, long and loose matching hair that came to her hips with side-swept bangs, white muzzle that matched her right foot that was-for some reason- white instead of black, and big molten gold eyes.

Julian spoke first. "Hello fair otter lady, I am King Julian. See the crown? Anyway, how would you like to be my queen and rule the zoo with me?" He had both hands in grasp, eyes shining. The otter removed her hands and backed away, "sorry but I'm not interested."

Skipper was next, "well anyway, I'm Skipper, that's Kowalski, there is Rico, and that is Privet. We're the Penguins. And you are?" The otter girl gasped, "oh how rude of me! Sorry! Also I'm Marlene!" Marlene apologized with a small Japanese bow.

"Ah, Marlene! A German baby name that is defined in the Urban Dictionary as a strong, beautiful young lady, who loves to love others but yet is afraid to. Has many 'friends' but only one handful whom she treasures. Loves reading and writing. Total dork. Funny. Loves to laugh. Is gorgeous inside AND out. Prideful. Can be the nicest person ever but can be a bitch at times. Laughs for no reason. Does funny stuff. Is a rebel, daredevil, and a nerd." Marlene grinned before saying, "wow, you pretty much nailed me. *Yawn* Hey can we continue in the morning, it's getting kinda late?"

"Sure!" Said Privet, the rest nodding in agreement before walking back to their habitats.

'I think I'm in love...' Skipper thought as he went to bed with visions of Skilene dancing around in his head.

* * *

Again, fucking. Forever!


	7. Meet Shock

I don't own a thing

I'll be using Halloween town speech unless describing someone.

Ex- Ugly= beautiful, ect.

* * *

was anit?"ugly Halloween town day and Lock and Barrel were causing mischief for their master, Oogie Boogie when Jack walked up with a little girl in tow.

"Lock, Barrel!" He yelled, catching their attentions, "yes Jack?" Barrel questioned, licking his orange and black swirl lollipop. "I need you boys to watch my adopted neice, Shock Hechizos." He pushed the girl forward a bit so the boys could see her.

She was actually quite pretty to the boys. She had a mint green complexion, sharp features, small purple gray eyes, triple piercings in each ear and long indigo hair that went to her waist. She had a normal light purple witch hat, purple corset dress with black and green here and there, with black combat boots. It was obvious that she was not happy about the fact that she had to get a babysitter, much less two! She looked just about ready to kill them, again.

"Sure Jack." Lock said, not taking his eyes off the girl, for fear she would pull out a knife and attack.

"Great, thanks boys! See you later Shock and be good.." Shock just rolled her eyes.

When Jack left Shock turned to the duo with a scowl and a knife,"here's the deal, you don't piss me off and I don't kill you. Got it?"

Lock gently pushed the knife away, "loud and clear, so what do you want to do? You know, besides killing us again?" They saw Shock think for a moment before saying, "I would like lunch."

So they went to lunch, then the skate park, and finally the tree house

"So this is where you live? Wicked!" She smirked until noticing the boys were paling fast and pointing to something behind her. She turned and saw a big burlap sack with humanoid features.

"Lock, Barrel! I see you brought a new recruit! Though we'll have to make her look more like a Boogie's Boy don't we?" He said in an evil voice before shock styarted screaming and grasping her head. The duo stood and watched in absolute horror as the female's body was transformed (I'm to lazy to describe it so look up Lock, Shock, and Barrel if you want to know what she looks like).

When it was done, Lock had to quickly grab the girl as she was now unconcious. He carried her back to the tree house and placed her on the couch.

"I'm sorry Shock. I'm so so sorry."

* * *

Short, yes but I didn't have that many ideas here so screw off if you don't like it.


	8. Just a quick note

I'm sorry but I am no longer friends with the bitch that Amber was based off of so she is now a traitor that Tails hates and she was dragged to hell. I will not go any deeper into the matter but just know that Amber will only be briefly mentioned as a traitor in future stories. Also, I'm no longer continuing my stories 'Love is in the flowers' and 'Truth or dare with kids can be dangerous', not because of this and Amber's in them (If it was that I would just delete everything about her), but because I simply don't have the inspiration for them anymore. A lot of people won't care about this message so whatever, no skin off my back. ㈴9 Also I should probably mention, even though I'm still friends with Ashley and Julie's inspirations, they won't be featured as much because I'm drifting away and I just find it a lot easier to write Angel because she is myself and I can express through her without feeling like I'm talking about my reality life! I still will be writing about Wave, Sassette, TMNT, and now Sanji from One Piece but I've kind of drifted from KND, PPG, PoM and any other Brats with Halos member not mentioned. Basically, the Brats with Halos team is no more and now never was, oh well, better shit to do with my life than think about that.

The forever bitchy brat  
~Angel


End file.
